Music and Drama
by lovestories98
Summary: Austin, Dez, Trish and Ally all go to a summer camp. Austin and Dez are best friends and so are Trish and Ally. So what happens when they all meet and spend a summer together? AUSLLY! Rated T because I don't know yet
1. Everyone Comes

**A/N- hey guys! So I guess all I have to say at this point is I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Austin's View **

Ahh summer, how I love it! No school for ages, it's such a good feeling!

Mum and Dad have sent me too a music, and drama camp though, but it could still be fun. My best friend Dez is coming too because there is a film making bit too according to him.

I love music more than anything! I like drama too but not as much as music.

We are only a few minutes away from camp, part of me can't wait.

**Ally's view**

I never understood the point of summer. I mean just think about it, if we dint have one then we could lean so much more and be so much smarter it would be unbelievable!

Anyway I get to go to a music and drama camp with my best friend Trish this year, and I can't wait!

She isn't really into music you could say, she's much more of a drama person to be honest. She listens to music but she doesn't like playing or writing it.

I use to have stage fright, but Trish helped me get over it, I am so thankful otherwise I wouldn't be here right now.

* * *

**Austin's View **

Dez and I stepped out of the car and saw everything you ever imagine a camp to be. There were wooden cabins, a huge lake with canoes, just everything.

"Wow" Dez says while looking around.

"I know." We stand for a few minutes "let's go to our cabin" I say pointing toward cabin twenty five.

We walk to the cabin we will be staying in for a while.

* * *

**Ally's View**

I step out of the car and look around "This place looks-"

"Amazing!" Trish says interrupting me. I nod my head in disbelief, it's beautiful.

"Look there's our cabin!"

"Yep, number twenty six. After you" she said with a smile and gesturing with her hand toward the cabin.

I start laughing and we walk in to our cabin, we will be sharing with two other girls. Their name's are Bailey and Hannah according to the sheet we were given anyway.

"Hey I'm Ally and this is Trish!" I say as we walk in the cabin and see a brown haired girl and a blonde haired one.

"Hey I'm Bailey!" The brown haired one said while continuing to unpack.

"I'm Hannah" the other one said.

We started to get to know each other better while unpacking, me and Trish are having the bunk beds closest to cabin twenty five. The cabin has two windows either side of the door, that look out over the lake.

This is going to be a great summer, and if the weather stays like it is right now it will be even better.

* * *

**Austin's view**

"So you're Ben and Tony?" I ask the two other boys as I walk into the cabin, me and Dez are sleeping on the side closest to cabin twenty six.

"Yep, I'm Ben."

"Tony" The other guy says.

"Great well I'm Austin and This is Dez." These seem like good guys, I'm sure we'll get along fine.

we all start unpacking and getting to know where we all live and stuff, seems stupid really.

* * *

Time for diner, we have to get our meals from the big hall. We can sit at a table in there or we can take snack like food out.

Dez, Ben and Tony all decide to stay inside but it's really good weather so I get a hot dog and walk to sit by the lake.

"Really it's fine Trish, you go with them I don't want to waste the weather." I hear a girl say from behind me.

"As long as you're sure" another girl says, I guess she must have nodded because a few seconds later there was a brown haired girl sitting a few meters away from me.

"Hey I'm Ally" she says, as I turn to face her I lock eyes with her.

"I'm Austin" I say with my signiture smile, though it's my only smile, I haven't really got a flirting and normal smile, they are the same thing, though I'm not trying to flirt with her after all I only know her name. "Is it your first time her?" I ask.

"Yeah, it looks amazing. The lake looks beautiful."

"Yeah, I've never seen one as beautiful as this. Then again I've only seen like one other one." She giggles at my comment making me laugh. I like this girl, she laughs with me, and she seems nice.

"Yeah I haven't either. I love lakes, when its calm at least. If there are lots of people around and it's loud it kinda wrecks it don't you think?" She asks me, it's like this girl can read my mind or something because I think that too.

I simply nod while looking out across the lake, "It spoils the beauty, one of the reasons I like lakes it because they are calm, peaceful."

"Nothing like a peaceful lake when you're stressed or angry."

"Does that mean you are stressed or angry at someone then?" I ask turning my head towards her, she looks back at me.

"Nah not this time. But if I do get angry or stressed while here you know that this is where I will be. It's relaxing here." She let out a slight laugh.

We sit in nice silence for what seems like just a few minutes but when I lay back and look up at the sky, it's dark.

"Wow, it got dark quickly."

"Oh yeah" she did a half smile and looked back at me, "I guess we should go to our cabins, the classes start tomorrow."

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'. "What cabin you in?"

"Twenty six, you?" She says getting up.

"Really?" I ask. No Austin she's lying, I'm such an idiot. She smiles and nods. I let out a slight laugh "I'm in twenty five."

"Cool we're next to each other then" she said with a smile as we walk towards our cabins.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ally." I say with a smile and a wave to her as I walk up to my cabin.

"Bye Austin" she say's as she walks into her cabin. Just as I get to the door of mine I notice three heads looking out of the windows. Trust them, and prepare for all the questions Austin. At least when you say that there's nothing going on you'll be telling the truth.

I take one step into the cabin and "Who's the girl?" they all say in unison, I shake my head and walk to my bed.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you think?**

**I know this chapter wasn't very good but it will get better :D !**

**So Review Please! :D**


	2. We all meet

**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin and Ally characters.**

**So on with chapter two...**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Austin's View**

"Like I told you last night, nothing is going on between me and Ally! We hardly know each other, we only meet each other yesterday." I say while getting changed.

"So you do want something to happen then?" Tony says.

"I don't know I don't know her yet. All I want is too be friends."

"Yeah sure..." Ben said.

"At least for now" Dez said. I give him a look then leave the cabin. We are all in different classes so have stuff at different times. Right now I have to go to...Music!

**Meanwhile **

**Ally's View**

"So where were you last night? We came out of the hall and you were still there with that blonde guy, then you were back when we woke up." Bailey said.

"The blonde guy is called Austin, and yeah I was with him for a while."

"Wow Ally, I've never seen you as the type to move into a relationship within hours of knowing each other."

"We aren't going out Trish."

"But you are going to right? I mean there has to be something going on." Hannah said joining in on the conversation.

"I don't know I don't know him."

"Hmmm if you say so..." Trish says.

"Right. Well anyway I have to get to music! See you later!" I say as I walk out of the cabin.

I really like my outfit today, it's not my normal style, well I guess it is since I have got over my stage fright. Any way I'm wearing a pair of dark green shorts and a cream top with converse.

It looks better than it sounds.

I take a seat in the middle of the class, it's a good place to sit, it shows you are interested.

A guy stands next too me "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead" I say not looking up, "I'm-" I look up "hey Austin." I say with a smile as he sits next to me.

"We're in the same class then" he says.

"Yeah. So what do you like the most? Music or Drama?" I ask.

"That's a hard one. I love music and I also like a bit of drama...Music. Can't write my own songs though, but I can play A LOT of instruments."

"So you sing then?"

"Yep I love singing! How about you? Music or Drama?"

"Uhh music, and I can write my own songs."

"Really?" I nod "I'd love too here one" he said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll sing one for you sometime."

"Cool" he said as we look into each others eyes.

* * *

**Dez's View**

Ben, Tony and I were all walking to the lake since we had a while until our first classes.

"He so likes that Ally girl." Ben says.

"Oh I know but he won't admit it or a while" I say.

"How can we speed up the progress?" Tony asked.

"Not sure" I say and as I do we sit down by the lake and then these three girls sit down next too us as well.

"Hey" one of them says "I'm Bailey."

"Hannah" another one says while giving a half wave.

"Trish" says the third one.

"I'm Dez"

"Tony."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Ben" he says while shaking Bailey's hand, they were looking into each others eyes. Wow here I was thinking this was a music and drama camp, turns out it's a romance camp. Well I won't be having a summer romance.

I lay down and so does everyone else. We all talk for a while, well mainly Ben and Bailey.

"I have to go to drama, bye guys!" Ben says getting up.

"Really? I do too!" Bailey says getting up also.

"Bye" we all say in unison as Ben and Bailey walk off together.

"They so like each other" Tony and Hannah say in unison.

"Not as much as Austin and Ally!" Me and Trish say in unison.

We all look at each other in shock.

"Did you just say Austin and Ally?" I ask Trish.

"Yeah she's my best friend."

"Austin's my best friend."

"I knew they liked each other, no one stays with someone that long unless there is something going on." Tony said.

"That's what we thought!" Hannah said.

* * *

**Bailey's View**

"So you like music and drama then?" Ben asked me.

"More drama than music since I can't sing or play an instrument" I laugh slightly and so does he "what about you?"

"Well I like listening to music but playing or singing it just isn't for me, I love drama though!" He said.

" Acting out someone else's problems instead of living your own ones is a lot easier."

"Yep."

* * *

****"How do you think that Flash is better than Superman aand Batman?" I ask Ben as we are walking back too meet everyone.

"All I said was he is one of my favs!"

"But how? All he does is run fast!"

"Yeah no one could catch him!"

"So you're saying Batman nor Super man could catch him, therefore you are saying he is better than them!"

"No I'm not! All I am saying is-"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Ally asks as her and Austin join us.

"Nothing" I say to them. I whisper to Ben "we'll finish this later" then we both laugh and join everyone else.

"Ok Ally this is Dez, Ben and Tony." Austin says to her as we all sit down.

"Hey guys, and Austin this is Trish, Hannah and Bailey." She said introducing him to us.

I saw Trish, Hannah, Dez and Tony give each other a knowing look. What do they know? Or think they know?

* * *

**A/N- So what do you guys think?**

**This wasn't really a chapter based on just Austin and Ally but I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Review Please! :D**


	3. You wouldn't mind?

**A/N-Thank you so much for reviewing I love hearing/reading what you guys think!**

**If you have any ideas for the story then PM me?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Austin and Ally characters. **

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

**The next day **

**Trish's View**

"What have you guys got today?" I ask the other girls.

"Just Drama today" Ally says before anyone else.

Bailey than says "I have Music this morning and nothing the rest of the day."

"Drama and music" Hannah says.

"I have both too" I say to Hannah "but I have music first then Drama."

"Aren't one of the boy's in each of our classes?" Ally then points out, "Austin's in mine."

"Yeah Ben is in mine" Bailey says.

"Dez" I say.

"So that leaves Tony, who I am guessing is in your one?" She paused no one said anything. "Hannah?" She said.

"What? Oh sorry, yeah Tony is in mine." Hannah said, seeming completely out of it.

"Hannah are you ok?" Bailey asked her as she walks over and put's her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hannah said with a not very convincing smile. We all let it go for now.

**Meanwhile **

**Tony's View**

"So what do you guy's think of those girls?" Ben asked us as we were all getting ready.

"They seem cool" Dez says.

"Agreed" Austin and I say at the same time.

"You and Bailey get along really well" Austin says making Dez and I laugh lightly and Ben to have a confused look on his face.

"What's that meant to mean?" He said sounding defensive.

"No need to get all defensive now is there Ben?" I say to him jokingly.

"I'm Not!" He said, then tries to cover it up by saying, "as if you can talk Tony!"

"Huh?" I really don't know what he is on about, sure I like all the girl's and they are all hot but I don't like them more than friends.

"Oh come on dude!" Dez says joining the conversation "you so like Hannah!" The other boys just nod their heads as I look around as them.

"No I don't! Plus you so like Trish!"

"I've hardly spoken too her. Yesterday was the first time we have spoken and meet."

"Hmm" Ben and I say in unison. I look across to Austin.

"You're being very quiet over there Austin." I say as he lay's on his bed.

"Haven't got much too say I guess."

"Really? You always have something to say Austin, even more so when it's about Girls! You're forgetting I've known you forever." Dez says joining me.

"Not this time." Austin say's, Dez and I look at each other then back at him, I was about to say something until Ben interrupted.

"You know Austin you're the only one of us to have spoken to one of them before yesterday. In fact you spent a night with her looking out at the lake." Ben said walking over to him.

"Oh yeah!" I say, how did I forget about that?

"You like Ally don't you?" Dez says as if realizing it.

"I hardly know her Dez, so no I don't like her in that way." Austin say's whilst getting up and moving towards the door, he arranged to meet up with Ally to go to Drama.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I ask her out on a date then?" Dez says. Well I wasn't expecting that, I know that he is doing it to get a reaction from Austin but still.

**Austin's View**

Did he just say? No! Just NO! I don't like Ally in that way...yet...maybe a bit but it's not enough to do anything about it. We meet two day's ok, I hardly know her. I know it sounds like something out of a romantic film but, the moment I saw her I felt a connection. It's all in my head right?

"Sure go ahead, if you like her I'm not going to stop you." WHY!? why did I just say that?

"Ok I'll come with you now and ask her then." Dez said. No, no, no say something Austin!

"Ok" did I just say ok? I'm a idiot!

"Great" he said.

Me and him walk next door in silence, when we get to the door I knock three times and then Ally opens the door.

"Hey Austin" she say's to me with a smile, then she looks at Dez "oh hey Dez." Yeah she really wasn't expecting him here. Now he is going to ask her on a date, she will say yes and they'll live happy ever after like in one of those romantic films. I like the romantic and chick-flick films, don't judge me!

"Hey Ally" Dez said then he looked at me and smiled, as if knowing something, and feeling proud of it. "Well, I have too go, we're all going to meet up later right? Our cabin?"

"Great" Ally says, not knowing what had happened before we came here.

"Good see you then" Dez poked his head round the doors "bye girls" he tapped my shoulder and walked away.

"Bye Dez!" She said, then we both watched him walk away.

When he was out of sight I broke the silence, "So you ready Ally?" I say while turning back to face her.

"Yep! Off to drama!" She said then we both laughed and started to walk to Drama.

* * *

**A/N- Ok I know this chapter is short, but it's setting up the next chapter or two.**

**I am off for 2 weeks so I am hopping to update a lot!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please :D**


	4. Midnight Walk

**A/N- Hey guys! Second update in three days? Woo feeling proud I'll be honest!**

**the-auslly-shipper - Hope you don't mind if I use that? I'll give you credit :D**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! You're amazing, as always!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally characters. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Austin's View**

"So, class, today we are going to start a project in pairs." I looked across to Ally, she smiled at me, we are going to be partners. "Everyone will have the same script and you will all have to show everyone in a week. You can have the rest of your drama lessons off for the week. Good luck!"

We all got up and walked out of the hall, each of us holding a script.

"So want to do a read through?" I ask as we walk to my cabin since we were all going too meet there later.

"Sure."

* * *

After a few run troughs we decided it was enough for a day.

Soon everyone was sitting in my cabin talking and messing about. I really like how we have all become friends.

"Unfair your cabin is bigger than ours!" Trish said sounding annoyed. "Wanna swap?" She added.

"Nope" all of us boys said.

All of us burst out laughing, well all but Trish, who sat there acting like she was in a mood.

* * *

An Hour Later

I was sitting on my bed and Ally came and sat by me.

"Hey" I say as she sits down and leans on the wall.

"Hi."

"Comfy?" I joke.

"Yeah, thanks." She said laughing.

"Very glad for you" I say so she hits me, lightly.

"Funny!"

"Noticed how everyone is pairing off in here?" I ask. As we both look around the room we see Ben and Bailey sitting together, Trish and Dez together and Tony and Hannah together also.

"Yep, they are so all going to get together by the dance!" She said.

"Dance?"

"Yeah it's in 3 weeks, didn't you know?"

"Nope, but you're right, they will be together." We smile at each other until we hear Bailey and Ben bust in to laughter.

"Maybe sooner for them, all they do is flirt" she said looking at them.

"Yep, non-stop" I say turning away from them.

"So this drama scene..."

"Yes" I say.

"I think we are going to be the best."

"Oh really?" She nodded "very sure or yourself there" I joke again, I do this all the time when I like a girl. Fine this morning I didn't know if I liked her in that way but it turns out I do. I have spent all day with her and it's been great. I know I have only known her for three days but it feels like a lot long, in a good way.

"Well I am only sure off my self when I have good reason too be" She said.

"You really think I am that good?" I joke.

"Nope, but I am" she joked, or at least I hope that she was.

"You're joking right?" Way to hurt my ego.

"Nope" she paused and looked at me "yeah I'm joking Austin! You're amazing!"

We smile at each other for a moment "thanks" I say with a smile.

"No problem." We were still staring into each others eyes.

"Ally come on, we have too sleep we all have classes tomorrow, well you don't but come on!" Hannah shouts while her and the other girls are standing by the door ready to go.

"Ok"She says breaking the eye contact. I look down at my hands,a few seconds longer would have been good. She got up and turned around "Bye Austin" she said with a wave and stated to walk out of the door.

"Cough, cough" Dez said. Oh Ally didn't say bye too them.

"Opps sorry, bye Dez, bye Tony and bye Ben" she said as she turned around. She did one last smile too me and walked out.

Yep-I'm falling for her, fast.

* * *

Middle of the night

Can't sleep, count sheep, that might work.

1...2...3...Ally

UGH

I can't sleep because I am thinking about her! How unfair is that?

She is probably fast asleep in her bed right now. All because she doesn't think about me. Not that I am saying thinking about me would keep you up all night but-you know what I mean!

She might still be awake? Fifty-fifty chance right? I'll go next door and see.

**Ally's View **

Can't sleep. I haven't been able too since my first night here, aka the day I meet Austin.

Three days. That's how long I have known him.

I am already falling for him.

Maybe he is still awake too? Highly doubt it.

*Knock, Knock, Knock* I hear very lightly. None of the girls wake up.

I get up and open the door.

"Austin?" I ask in a whisper. So he is still awake.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" He asked whispering also.

"Nah couldn't sleep."

"Care to join me by the lake?"

"Sure" I say walking out of the cabin and closing the door genitally.

"So what are you doing up?" I ask him at normal volume now we are out side.

"Couldn't sleep either."

"Oh."

We both sit down by the lake with our legs hanging into the water.

We sit in comfortable silence for a while until I shiver.

**Austin's View **

Ally shivered a bit. This would be a great time to be all romantic and ask her too the dance after giving her my jacket. Ok you can do this Austin. Don't think about it, do it.

"Here" good take off your jacket hand it to her.

"You sure?" She asked taking the jacket from me, I simply nod. "Thank you."

The script. Practice the script!

"How about we run through the script?" I ask, I can use this.

"Yeah good idea"

We run through the whole script and reach my last line.

I put my arm around Ally. I wish I could say these word too her while I'm me, not a charecter. I know it's moving really fast but it's how I feel. I'm falling hard. I'm falling fast. Isn't that what love is like though?

Deep breath.

"imagine seeing this for the rest of our lives, we could be together forever. Me and you against the world."

She looks up at me, like it says to do in the script, we lock eyes, again.

I get lost in her eyes and we both start to lean in.

Mean while

**Bailey's View **

"Ben, come on get up!" I whisper through the door. So yeah me and Ben take a walk every night, it's the only time we know that we won't get interrupted by people. We aren't going out, just friends but still.

"I'm coming! Ok ready?" He said.

"No way is Cena better than CM Punk Ben! You've clearly lost it!" I say, who in the world thinks that Cena is better than CM Punk?

"But he is!"

"He really isn't!" I stop walking and look at the lake.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"Is that...is that Austin and Ally?" No-way! Sure I knew they were going to get together but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Wow. Let's get closer so we can hear them" he said as he started walking closer to them to hide in a bush. I give him a we-can't-do-that look. "You know you want too Bailey!"

"Ugh fine!"

We get behind a bush and can hear everything.

"imagine seeing this for the rest of our lives, we could be together forever. Me and you against the world." Austin says, with his hand wrapped around Ally.

"That's so cute!" I whisper to Ben.

"Shh" he says back. "OMG! They are leaning in they're going to kiss.

"NO WAY" I shout as I turn to look at them.

**Ally's View **

We were both leaning in.

A few centimeters apart.

He must like me too!

I can feel his breath on my lips.

"NO WAY!" I hear someone shout.

Me and Austin pull back straight away, and he removes his arm from around me awkwardly.

SO CLOSE! UGH!

"Was that Bailey? It sounded like Bailey." Austin said staring at a bush along with me.

"Yeah it was, but I can see two people. Ben. Bailey, Ben come out from behind the bush!" I almost shout. I'm angry ok, it's understandable.

They both come walking out from behind the bush and over too us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them.

"We could ask you the same question" Bailey said, we all looked at her in a _Seriously _Way, including Ben. "Fine!" She said "me and Ben take walks at night! Happy?"

"Very!" I say.

We all go into an awkward silence.

"So uhh it's late we should get to bed, you know sleep, rest up, lot's of work to do tomorrow." Austin rambles, clearly he is feeling awkward too.

"Uh yeah" I say, no other option I guess.

"Great after you Ben and Bailey." He continues.

Ben and Bailey walk away quickly.

Me and Austin walk slowly and get to my door a while after both Bailey and Ben had gone in.

I was about to walk in when Austin said "uh Ally can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I say with a sweet smile. Maybe he will ask me out!

"I...uh...I was wondering if maybe you would umm."

"Austin you can say it."

"ok, here it goes." He says then continues "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me." He loloks so nervous.

Dance is close enough to him asking me out right? Maybe he will ask me out at the dance. He likes me, I know that for sure. We almost kissed and now he has asked me too the dance.

BEST NIGHT EVER!

"Yeah, I'd love too" we smile and look into each others eyes.

Until he said "night Ally" and began to walk away.

I turn around about to open the door when I see my jumper and realize it's Austin's. I notice he was about to walk in so I say "Austin, you forgot your jacket."

"It's fine you can give it to me tomorrow." He says back and then walks into his cabin.

I will defiantly be able to sleep with his jumper keeping me warm.

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think?**

**I don't own CM Punk or Cena. (Clearly CM Punk is the best one!)**

**For the line 'imagine seeing this for the rest of our lives, we could be together forever. Me and you against the world.' I owe the-auslly-shipper. Hope you don't mind that I used it. :)**

**Review please :D**

**If you have any idea's for the story then let me know in a review or PM! :D**

**Thanks guys!**


	5. You helped me decide

**A/N- thanks so much for all the reviews guy's!**  
**Before I continue I just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to LoveShipper who reviewed every chapter of my last story 'That's how it all happened' and on here too. So thank you!**  
**And a big thanks to all of you that have reviewed throughout as well!**  
**Chapter 5...**

* * *

**Ally's view**

"Bye" Hannah, Trish and Bailey say as they leave to go to class.

As Bailey walks out I grab her arm lightly and she stops and turns around.

"Good they're gone" I say after making sure that they are all out of ear shot.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb! You and Ben are so into each other!" I say with excitement filling my voice.

"No we don't! We are just friends."

"Right, right. So midnight walks to the lake, friends do that right? What were you too really doing?"

"Well I could ask you the same question! You and Austin, his arm around you, he said a really sweet thing. Oh yeah and you almost kissed!" I thought she may have forgotten about that.

"We were rehearsing for drama, what he said is in the script, so was him putting his arm around me."

"Fine! You got me on that one" she said sounding defeated, "but that doesn't explain the almost kiss!"

I stare at her, she wins, I have no excuse for that.

"Just what I thought." She said as she was about to leave.  
I shout "Why did you have to speak up last night! Then we really would have kissed!" Then I drop on to a bed.

"I'm sorry ok" she said walking over to sit by me "I just didn't expect it so soon."

I nod. "What?" I ask sitting up "didn't expect it so soon? You thought we were going to kiss?"

"Maybe. YES. Well I thought you were going to get together."

"Why?"

"Well it's clear that he likes you! And it's also clear that you like him. Also you just admitted it."

"Fine I do like him" well might love him, but she doesn't need to know that. "But he doesn't like me" I continue.

"He so does! Fine if you won't believe me, the dance is in three weeks. I promise you that he'll ask you to go with him!"

"He sorta already has..."

"Great so you are going together! See that's proof that he likes you!"

"As a friend yeah. He doesn't like me any more than that." I pause and she was about to say something so I continue speaking "shouldn't you be getting to music?"

"Right. We'll talk later! Bye."

Then she leaves the room.

30minutes later

I was walking around camp as I look across to the lake I notice Austin by himself so I walk over to him.

"Hey" I say as I sit down by him, as soon as he sees me his face seems to light up. Fine ok I know he likes me too but I feel like I love him and I don't think his feelings are that strong.

"Hey Ally" he says with a bright smile. "Was my jumper warm?" He says jokingly.

I smile "yep very. Sorry I haven't got it with me right now." I say as my smile turns more awkward.

He started to laugh lightly and turned to look across to the lake. "I wasn't asking for it back. You can keep it for as long as you like. Just as long as I get it back before I leave."

"If I kept it for as long as I liked then it would be forever" I say under my breath.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, I was in my own world for a minute." He said smiling.

"Me? I didn't say anything" that was close. "So what you doing out here by your self?"

"Just came out here this morning. Just too think, you know."

"Oh sorry, I'll leave you to think." I say about to get up.

"No don't go!" He said quickly. "You helped make my mind up."

"Really? What were you trying to decide?"

He looked across to me and then back to the lake, when he looked at me it looked like he was thinking.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He asked sounding serious "I want fez to find out from me no one else."

"I promise, I would never tell anyone a secret that you told me Austin, don't worry."

He smiled at me and looked back to the lake. "Well..."

**Trish's view**

"I am so glad we only had that today, I am super tired." I say to Dez as we walk out of music.

"I know, me too." He says yawning. "So what you want to do for the rest of the day?" He asks as we sit at a table.

"Not much to do here."

"Oh come on! We are in a forest! There's plenty to do here!"

"Like what?"

"Climbing trees, camping. We should all go camping this weekend!"

"Camping Dez? Really?"

"YES! It will be really fun! PLEASE?" He almost shouts.

"Fine!"

"YAY!" He shouts.

He grabs my hand and drags me to the woods to fine a good place to camp on Friday.

* * *

**A/N- ok I know this chapter is short and kinda sucks but the next one will be a camping trip and a lot will happen!**

**So what do you think Austin is hiding?**  
**If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me! In a review or pm. :)**  
**Review please :D **


	6. Time to camp

**A/N- I love getting reviews from all of you I really do. Thanks so much!**

**And too the guest- Hghgfghbghghv - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Austin and Ally characters.**

* * *

**Tony's View **

"I can not believe we let Dez convince us to go camping." I say to the group as we were walking to what Dez calls 'the perfect camping spot'.

"Oh come on Tony, we were already in cabins." Hannah said to me.

"Yeah, what's the difference?" Ben asks while walking along side Bailey.

"Oh I don't know" I pause "just that a cabin is warm-"

"Here we go, he's about to rant" Ben say's interrupting me, but I carry on.

"We have beds in the cabins. We have showers there." I say.

"It's for two nights Tony. I'm sure you'll live." Austin said, him and Ally were in front of me, but behind Dez and Trish.

"Yeah no need to be scared buddy!" Dez says, coming to a sudden stop. "This is it! The perfect place."

It's beautiful. It's on top of a hill which over looks the lake, I can tell at night this will be even more beautiful.

"It's-" Austin began to say until Ally interrupted him.

"Amazing" she said.

"Yep, that's what I was going to say." Austin said as him and Ally lock eyes. I wonder how long until they get together.

"I thought you might." Ally said smiling. Soon, I think. Very soon.

"Ok let's just put the tents up shall we?" I say.

We have a total of four tents, each being a two-man tent, or rather in this case two person tent.

We all split into pairs, Austin and Ally, Trish and Dez, Ben and Bailey, and then Hannah and I.

Austin and Ally finished first and began putting stuff inside their tent.

"Wait Austin, what do you think you're doing?" Dez says noticing that Austin and Ally are clearly going to share a tent.

"Putting my stuff in my tent" Austin said, continuing to do so.

"I thought you and I were going to share?" Dez said sounding hurt.

"I'm not sharing a tent with you again Dez. Last time we were only in my backyard and you got so scared you called your mum to take you home."

"Fine." Dez said crossing his arms and turning his back to Austin.

"Come on buddy, you and Trish can share."

"Don't worry Dez I can protect you from the wind" Trish said.

"I'm not scared of the wind!" Dez said "but ok."

everyone started laughing until Dez gave us the death stare.

"So Tony want to share?" Hannah asks me with a smile.

"Sure" I say smiling back while looking into her eyes.

"Looks like it's me and you star trek boy" I hear Bailey say too Ben. He won't like that. I did it once, he didn't talk too me for a day.

"Very funny wrestling girl" Ben replied.

"Shut up" Bailey said laughing a bit.

* * *

_**Night**_

"Someone start a fire?" Bailey asks. It's not as if we need to cook though, we brought sandwiches up and just ate some. What other use is there for a fire?

"Sure I'll do it" Ben says.

Then boom! There's a fire.

"Warmer?" Ben asks Bailey.

"Yeah, thank you Ben."

Must be love in the lake watch or something. Clearly Hannah and I are the only ones who aren't affected.

**_Later_**

"Well I'm going to sleep. Night guys" Dez says to the rest of the group.

"Yeah same" Trish said and got up to go into her tent "night."

"Me too" Hannah and I say in unison making us laugh.

"Yep. Night everyone" Ben and Bailey also say in unison and start laughing as well.

"Night" Austin and Ally say together. What is going on here? Everyone is speaking in unison, it's strange.

Then Hannah, I and everyone who said they were going to bed all went to their tents.

**Austin's View **

"You never told me what I helped you decide" Ally said as we were sitting watching the lake together since everyone else had gone too bed.

"Yeah well we did get interrupted" I say, I really want to tell her but, what if it changes what she thinks of me?

"Well we won't now?" She said with a smile.

"We might. Unless..."

"Unless what?" She asks.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" then we get up and begin to walk through the woods.

"So what is it?" She never gives up. That's what I like about her.

"What if it changes what you think of me? And our relationship?"

"It won't" she said, looking into my eyes she continues "and we'll always be friends." Great I am friend-zoned. In her eye I see a bit of her is upset with what she said. She likes me too?

"Promise?"

"I promise Austin."

"Ok, well" here it goes.

"My family, we uh, we are moving too New York."

"I helped you decide that you should move? Austin we just met and we have lived in Miami all this time." She said sounding hurt.

Ally, I know. This is the story bit, not my decision." I say.

"Oh, sorry. Carry on." She said, so I smile softly at her.

"We're moving there for my singing career. I got picked up by a record label and I just have to move to New York to sign it and then we start working on my first album there."

"Austin, that's great! Isn't that what you want?"

"Yep it is. My parents wanted me too have one last summer or normal-ness before I am famous and have the paparazzi following me everywhere. They also said at the end of the summer they want my final decision to stay unfamous and still live in Miami, or move to New York, be famous, but never have privacy."

"How did I help?" She asked.

"Before coming here I was all set to go to New York. Dew was going to come as well. Then I met you and it made the choice more difficult. but it also made me make the right choice. I don't want the paparazzi following me everywhere, not yet anyway. That's what I was thinking about."

"You're going to stay in Miami?" She said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back and said "yep. I'm sixteen. I want to be able to do something and not have to worry about the paparazzi seeing."

"What wouldn't you want them too see?" She asks, I can tell she's biting her lip slightly on the inside.

"Anything really. Just general hanging around with people. School. Kiss a girl."

"Kiss a girl?"

"Yep."

"So if you were to do that in Miami then no one would care?"

"I can do it anywhere and no one will care" I say locking eyes with her slowly leaning in. She does the same.

With our lips only milometers a part she says "the girl you kiss might care."

"I would care too. But no one else would. Just me and her."

"Just the two of you?"

I nod my head. Then we close the gap between us.

Our lips moved perfectly together. It felt like fireworks were going off all around me. I hope she felt the same.

I felt her smile into the kiss and I smile back. Yeah, she feels the same.

As we pull a part I hear someone say "awh."

I look into Ally's eyes and smile, then she smiles back.

"So much for only the two of you." She says laughing lightly.

"It only meant something to the two of us Alls" I say, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah, I know" she said smiling.

She kissed me again, well more of a peck, before she turned around to face the other person.

"Hi Dez" she said and he quickly ran back to everyone else making us both laugh. Then we continue to walk back to them all in a comfortable silence.

"So Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask as we reach the camp and about to get into the tent.

"Yes Austin." She said smiling.

"Now you two no funny business while we are here!" I hear Dez say.

"Dez" Ally and I say in unison.

"Just making sure."

"Night Dez" Ally says smiling at him one more time before getting into the tent.

Dez gives me a thumbs up and says "I told you there was something going on between you two."

"Night Dez" I say laughing before getting into the tent also.

So this camping trip was better than the last. I kissed the girl I really like, possibly love, and she's now my girlfriend. Really, REALLY good week. Only better ones to come.

* * *

**A/N- This isn't the end of the story! Still got a while too go :)**

**What do you think?**

**Was it too early for the kiss?**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me! In a review or pm. :)**

**Review Please :D**


	7. Together

**A/N- Hey guys sorry its been so long!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love hearing what you think and I am so happy that you are enjoying the story! So thanks!**

**Chapter 7...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally character's. **

* * *

**Ally's View **

"Morning" Austin says as I turn over to face him.

"Morning Austin" I say in return. "We the only ones awake?" I ask.

"Think so I can't hear anyone else" he said with a smile.

"We have too tell them don't we?"

"Yeah, or Dez will for us."

"Do you think they will be ok with it?"

"Yeah. I think they saw it was going to happen all along."

"Well we aren't the only ones that will start going out over the holiday."

"You see that Ben and Bailey like each other too?" Austin asks.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'. "It's so clear! And Dez and Trish!"

"totally! And Tony and Hannah clearly like each other."

"So true!" I pause and roll onto my back "have you noticed how we are all pairing off?"

"Yeah. Strange right?" He says "well you ready to go tell them? I think I can hear people out there."

"Well we should so sure" I pause "together?" I ask.

"Together" he replied, with just one simple word I knew it meant with everything. We are together now, we look after each other, help each other through things.

Everyone was sitting around where the fire had been the night before. They saw we were holding hands and smiled at us.

"So Ally and I are together!" Austin said with joy and happiness fulling each word, it was super cute.

No one spoke.

"Guys?" I ask.

"Yeah Austin we guessed from the holding hands." Tony said.

"You guys are so cute!" Hannah said.

"Wondered how long it was going to take!" Trish said.

"Bout time" Bailey and Ben said in unison.

"I can't hold it in any longer!" Dez shouted.

"Huh?" The rest of us said in unison.

"I knew about them before all of you! I saw them kissing last night!" He shouted in one breath then panted.

"Aww you kissed!" Trish said making me and Austin blush.

"Okay lets not talk about it they're embarrassed. Come sit down." Bailey said.

Me and Austin sit down next to each other holding hands still and began too eat.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ben asked after we were all done eating.

"No idea" all of us apart from Dez answered in unison.

"Dez this was your idea, so what are we going to do?" Trish asked.

"Uh umm" he said before running off into the woods.

"Well that's typical Dez for you!" Austin said.

"Well what do we want to do today?" Tony asked everyone.

"No idea" we all say together.

"Great camping trip her guys" Tony said sarcastically.

"Yeah well it's a great one for me" I say looking at Austin.

"For me too" he said smiling then kissed me.

"Uck! Stop being so lovey-dovey."

"Pfft" me and Austin say smiling.

"But really what are we going to do?" Ben asks.

"Someone's impatient!" Bailey said.

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say Ben."

"Well looks like you two will be arguing all day" Tony says making the rest of us laugh.

"And Dez will be somewhere in the woods all day" Hannah added.

"And you two will be commentating on everything that happens." I hear Bailey say.

"Yes, yes we will" Tony and Hannah say in unison.

"Clearly they will be acting all cute and stuff today" Hannah said, I'm guessing she is pointing at Austin and I.

"Only because you lot were arguing!" I say defending us.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that now" Trish joined. "So Austin...how long will Dez be gone for?" She added.

"Do you miss him already?" Austin asks, so I hit him lightly on his arm causing him to look at me so I start laughing.

"No!"

"Sounding very defensive there Trish" Bailey said.

"I don't miss him!"

"You say that now" Hannah adds.

"Anyway, not that long. Unless he gets lost." Austin paused and started to look worried. "You know what" he added "I better go and find him."

"No. no I'll go!" Trish said quickly while getting up.

"And she's gone." Tony said making us all laugh untill we fell into quiet.

"What if she gets lost too?" Ban asks.

We all look at each other then get up and start to walk in the same direction as both Trish and Dez did.

* * *

_**Hour's Later**_

_**Night** _

"What was that noise?" Hannah asks.

"What noise?" Ben asks her.

*_Crack* _

"THAT" Hannah shouts.

"Ok that time I heard something too." Bailey admits.

"Guys we have been walking about for hours, maybe you're just imagining it?" Austin says trying to calm Hannah and Bailey down.

"Where are they? They couldn't have gone this far." Tony says.

"True." Ben adds "maybe they have gone back to the tents?"

"They could have." Austin says, thinking.

"What do you think? Should we head back too?" I ask everyone.

"Yeah, it's probably safer." Austin says, we all nod in agreement and turn around.

"Uhh guys?" Ben asks sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah Ben?" Tony says.

"Any of you remember which way we came?"

We all look around at each other.

"Really? No one here is good with directions? Or has a good memory?" Tony says.

"Wow you really don't like camping do you Tony?" Hannah asks.

"Clearly for a good reason!"

"Okay, everyone just calm down." Austin says, sounding like he is trying not to freak out.

*_Crack* _

"There it was again!" I say grabbing Austin's arm.

"Alls it's fine, it's just the wind" he says smiling.

"Yeah you're right" I say, I'm not letting go of his arm though.

*_Crack* _

"Ok" Bailey said "that sounded like it was closer."

"I think we came that way" Tony said.

"So we run that way?" Ben asks while looking at Austin. I let go of his arm but grab his hand.

*_Crack* *Crack* _

"YEP" Austin said popping the 'p'.

We all start to follow Tony running.

_*Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *CRACK* *CRACK* _

"It sounds closer!" I shout while running, Austin tightened his grip on my hand.

Tony stopped.

"I see the tents!" He shouts.

"Well don't stop!" Hannah shouts at him.

We all run again.

Tony falls to the floor on his knees panting.

"We're back!" He manages to say.

_*Crack* *Crack* _

"Prob-ba-ably safer inside t-the tents" Austin says.

"I-I agree." I say, we all go into our tents.

*_Crack* *Crack* *Crack* _

"Austin?" I whisper.

"yeah?" He whispers back.

"It sounds closer."

"It's ok we'll be fine."

He pulls me into a hug.

_*CRACK**CRACK**CRACK**CRACK* _

"Now it sounds like it's out side" I whisper.

I feel him running his hand through over my hair.

_*CRACK* _

"Austin" I whisper.

"Yeah Alls?"

"I'm scared."

_*CRACK* _

"I know Alls. I know."

* * *

**A/N-So what do you think?**

**It's not quite how I planned it to turn out :/**

**Anyway!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Tell me what you think! If you have any ideas tell me :D**

**Review Please :D**


	8. Me who?

**A/N- Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews/follows/favs!**

**So what happened in this chapter isn't what i was planning on doing but then i changed my mind...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Dez's View **

I scream.

I know everyone is in their tents but I'm too awake, I'll just sit by the fire.

"How is this still going?" I whisper to my self.

_*Crack* _

"Who's there?"

_*Crack*_

Just scream Dez.

_*CRACK* _

Scream! Everyone will come out and save you if you do.

_*CRACK* _

Open mouth! Come on! Just open and scream!

*_CRACK* _

"Help!" I manage to say.

The cracking stops.

"Dez? Thank goodness you're ok I was worried!" Trish says coming out of the shadows.

"Was that cracking noise you?"

"What cracking noise?"

_*Crack* _

"That one?" She asks looking at me worried.

I nod.

"Wasn't me" she says quietly before we look each other in the eyes, both of us looking worried.

_*Crack* _

She ran to my side.

_*Crack* _

"Uh Guys?" no reply. "Guys?"

"Does that sound like Dez too you?" I hear Tony say quietly from his tent.

I hear a tent open slowly, I turn my head to face the sound.

"DEZ! TRISH! Guy's come out! It's fine, it's only Trish and Dez!" Austin shouts to the others while helping Ally out of the tent. Aww they're so cute!

"Trish! You're ok!" Ally says running to hug Trish.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking" I say sarcastically while me and Austin do our what-up hand shake.

"Sorry Dez" Ally replies "are you ok?"

"I'm fine Alls" I say as everyone else gets out of their tents.

"Hey no-one else can call her Alls! It's my name for her!" Austin says to me, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok Austin, no-one else will call her that." Bailey says.

"Thank you" Austin say.

"Under one condition." Ben says.

Austin looks worried.

"You two never do cute couple stuff infront of us." Tony says.

Austin looks at Ally, who is trying to hold in her laughter, she nods. "Deal" he says.

"And" Trish adds.

"And what?" Austin asks.

"We get to call you two Auslly!" Hannah answers.

"Really?" Austin asks.

Ally walks to him and holds his hand. "Come on Austin it's kinda cute."

Austin makes his embarrassed face, "fine."

"While we are making demands" I begin.

"What is it Dez?" Austin asks sounding a bit down.

"I want your pet lion." I say.

"Umm Dez, I don't have a pet lion." Austin says while everyone stared at me.

"Oh. Well nevermind then!" I say while turning my back to him.

"Okay?" Tony said sounding confused.

_*Crack* _

I turn back to face everyone.

"It's the noise again." Bailey says moving closer to Ben.

"Wait that means the noise wasn't Trish or Dez. I thought because you both came here it was you two!" Hannah said sounding a bit panicked.

"Guy's it's fine! Really!" It's probably just the wind." Austin said hiding is fear, I have known him too long, I can see through the act.

"Austin, you said that before, got scared, then told us too run" Ally said holding his hand and giving him a slight smile.

"Alls, I sure it's nothing." He said smiling back at her "let's just all go back to our tents and sleep. We'll leave in the morning." He continued, everyone nodded.

I am about to step into mine and Trish's tent.

"Guys? Are you out here?" A voice I slighty recognized came from the trees.

"Who are you?" Austin asked, being one of the more confident people.

The sound is getting closer. I can see someones body.

"It's me!" The voice said.

"Me who?" Tony asks.

"Who do you think?" He said.

"Could be a murder." I say, everyone turns their heads too face me.

"Really Dez?" He asked.

I grab hold of Trish's arm and whisper in her ear "he knows my name."

"Of course he does! It's Dallas, dummy!" She say's.

"Oh. Hey Dallas." Ally says as he walks towards the tent.

Austin looked at him then at Ally and put his arm around Ally's waist. He said ever since we met Dallas that he didn't like him, or the way he looked at Ally.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asks him, being protective over Ally.

"I was out for a walk...so how are you Ally?" Dallas asked Ally.

Ally put her arm around Austin's waist. "I'm good, how are you?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. So you and Austin seem uh close..."

"Yep! She's my girlfriend." Austin says smiling down at Ally and then back up at Dallas.

"Oh...girlfriend."

"Yeah" Ally said.

Ok. So before this gets more awkward we should go to sleep." Hannah say, we all agree with her.

"Night" we all say in unison, before we go into our tents.

"Uh Ally, can you wait a sec? I need to talk to you." Dallas says.

"Sure." Ally says, before nodding at Austin.

I leave a bit of mine and Trish's tent open so we can see and hear everything that her and Dallas talk about. Ok so it sounds bad, but Austin doesn't trust this guy, so we don't.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Ally asks him.

"How long have you and Austin been together?" Dallas asks, well more like demands.

"He shouldn't talk to her in that tone!" Trish whispers too me.

"Shh Trish, we won't be able to hear!" I whisper back.

"Since last night. Why?" Ally says to Dallas.

"Why's it any of his business?" Trish whispers to me, again. I just stare at her and she get's the message.

"WHY? WHY?" Dallas say raising his voice a bit, which isn't a lot because they are close to whispering so they don't wake anyone up. "I made it clear that I like you and you still go for the dumb blonde?"

"Don't ever call Austin dumb. You're more dumb than him. And it isn't my fault that I don't like you back Dallas."

"Yes it is!" Dallas says stepping to close to her.

She moves back a bit but he just follows.

"Move away from her Dallas!" Trish says while getting out of the tent to quick for me to stop her.

"I don't have to listen to you Trish" he says. He can't talk too her like that! I mean for one, everyone listens to Trish, it's the way it works.

"Yeah. You do!" I say getting out of the tent. At this point I guess it is too loud for Austin not to hear, he gets out of the tent.

"Stay away from her Dallas!" He says getting out of his tent to stand in between Ally and Dallas. He turned to face Ally "you ok Alls." She looks as if she is going to cry.

"Yeah, thank you Austin." She says while hugging him. Ally doesn't like confrontation, shes too shy for it. Not that it is a bad thing, it just means she gets scared by it easy.

"Awh how cute." Dallas says causing Austin to turn back around and let go of Ally.

"Leave Dallas. She doesn't like you in that way, accept it and move on."

"Oh I'll go. For now at least but I will be back." He said before leaving.

"He'll be back, he says. Yeah right." I say after he is gone.

"That doesn't matter now." Austin says turning back to Ally. "Ready for sleep?" He asked her.

"Yeah" Ally says before turning to face Trish and I "thanks guys" she says with a greatful smile, before going into their tent.

Austin walks over too us.

"What are you going to do?" Trish asks.

"Nothing. Who knows, maybe he will see us tomorrow say he is sorry and want to be friends?" Austin says.

"Maybe you're right. He doesn't seem like a horrible person. But you said you didn't like him." I say.

"I know I did, but that was because I didn't like the way he looked at Ally. Maybe now that me and her are together he'll just see us as friends, and Ally as nothing more than one."

"Yeah 'cause that could happen" Trish says sarcastically.

"Everyone deserves a second chance right?" He says smiling "see you in the morning yeah?"

Trish and I nod and watch Austin go into his tent.

"Well this was an eventful night." Trish says as we go into the tent.

"Yep." I say back to her.

* * *

**A/N- So yeah a lot of you might not like that I have put Dallas in this story.**

**But I am going to tell you something so you still read on, well it's more of a hint really:**

**People sometimes need a second chance to show the true them.**

**So do you get it?**

**Well please continue reading!**

**If you have any ideas please let me know!**

**And tell me what you think please! :)**

**See you next time :P**

**Review please! :D**


	9. Sitting around the fire

**A/N- So look how quick I updated again! It's because it's a bank holiday on monday therefore I have more time too write :D**

**I was wondering if someone would like to make a cover photo for this story? I want one but I haven't got any ideas for it. If you do then just let me know :)**

**So thanks for the reviews! I love waking up to emails says I have new reviews or favs or follows. I just love it!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**And remember it's an Auslly one.**

**Chapter 9...**

* * *

**Hannah's View **

"Hannah, wake up. Come on Hannah." I hear someone say.

"Huh?" I ask sleepily.

"We need to put the tent down so we can go back too the camp." He pauses and then I hear him say something quietly "maybe I could finally have a shower."

"Oh be a man Tony! We've been here two nights, I sure you'll survive!" I say sitting up tiredly.

"Shut up, I'm a man."

"Right..."

"Anyway come on. I wanna leave." I start laughing as he leaves the tent so I can get changed.

**Tony's View **

"She up?" Bailey asks.

"Yep, she's getting changed. Where are Austin and Ally?" I ask Trish, Dez, Ben and Bailey.

"Probably making out in their tent" Ben says pointing towards their tent when a sudden burst of laughter comes from it.

"Or maybe not?" Trish adds as Austin and Ally walk out of the tent with their bags.

"Whats so funny?" Dez asks making them laugh louder.

They tried to tell us, well at least I think they are but it is just sounding like gibberish.

"Ah right...okay"I say so they will stop, but all they do is laugh more and then Ally falls on to Austin in laughter. Trust her.

"They're so right for each other" I hear Hannah say as she steps out of the tent.

"You've got all your stuff out of there?" I ask walking over to take the tent down.

"Yes boss!" She says and I see her rolling her eyes.

"Funny." I say, putting the tent away.

"So where did you too spend your day yesterday?" Ben asks Dez and Trish.

"In the forest" Dez says.

"Same" Trish says too.

"Well we gathered that bit!" Bailey added.

"But where?" Ally joined.

"We were looking for you all day" Austin says.

"Well I was trying to find Dez" Trish points out.

"Ok well you can be left off" Ally says sweetly "but you!" She says pointing at Dez "you still have to answer!"

"I was in the forest Ally. It all looks the same so I got lost and at some point found my way back."

Everyone goes "hmm."

"We'll let it go...for now" Austin says in a low voice.

We were all silent.

Then Ally started laughing uncontrollably again making us all laugh too.

"So you guys ready to go back to the cabins?" Ben asks.

"READY? READY? I've been ready too since we put up the tents!" I shout.

"Calm down cry baby" Hannah says laughing. I give her a stare "fine okay." She says "lets go before he eats one of us."

Everyone starts laughing and walk away back towards the camp when I look down at the fire "uh guys?" I say.

"Whats wrong Tony? You're the one who wanted to go." Trish says.

"How is the fire still going?"

"Really Tony? That's what you wanted to ask?" Dez says.

"Wait I see a note in it." I blow out the fire and can just about read some of the left over note. When I pick it up I look towards everyone and notice Ben stiffen.

"Well who put a note in the fire?" Austin asks, everyone was silent.

"Must have been Dallas or something?" Trish suggests.

"Maybe...read it out Tony" Austin says.

"For-" I get stopped by Ben speaking.

"Guys it's starting to rain, maybe we should read it in the cabin?" He suggest and just as he says it the rain comes down hard.

"I swear it was just all sunny and dry! I didn't pack a coat! Didn't think we would need it we were only up her for a few days!" Ally says shivering and hugging into Austin. Him being well, Austin took off his coat and passed it too Ally "here, use mine."

"No Austin, you could get ill, I can't ask you to risk that for me." She said refusing to put on the coat.

"You're not asking. I'm telling." Austin said not backing down. Ally leaned up and kissed him before putting on the coat as fast as she could.

A sound of "aww" came from everyone.

"Even I have to admit you two are cute together!" I say causing everyone to laugh.

"Hate to break up the cute bonding moment between everyone but I am cold and wet, can we go?" Dez asks.

We all nod in agreement.

We started walking towards the camp when I looked at what was left of the note

_'For you Bailey, my Super Woman, or at least that's what I want you too be. Will you go out with me? Ben._'

That's why he stopped me from reading it out loud. He likes Bailey! Yeah I knew that already. Wait he want's to ask her out! He wimped out of asking her out. I'll talk to him later.

I stuff the note in my pocket and walk after the others.

* * *

**Ally's View **

"And we're back!" Tony shouts.

"We were gone for two days Tony. Get a grip!" Hannah says to him making us all laugh.

"I'm first in the shower!" He shouts just before running into the cabin making us laugh harder.

"Wow. I'm amazed he even signed up for this camp, or any camp at all for that matter." Austin says.

"That would be because I made him come with me" Ben explains to us.

"Ahh that makes more sense" Hannah says nodding.

We all nod in agreement.

"Well anyway we are going to go unpack" Ben says as him and Dez walk off.

"Wow. For boys they are such girls!" Hannah says.

"I know. But I don't mind. I can spend more time with Alls." Austin says putting his arm around my waist.

"You guys got together like two days ago! When is the honeymoon stage over?" Trish says sarcastically.

"Funny Trish." I say "well I can't sorry Austin. I'm going to use the shower first" I give him a kiss on the cheek and go to my cabin.

**Austin's View **

"Aw did you just get ditched?" Bailey says to me as my eyes follow Ally going in to her cabin.

"Looks like the honeymoon phase is over." Trish says.

"No it isn't Trish. You as well as anyone know how much she likes to shower." Hannah says standing up for me.

"Thanks Hannah" I say.

"I know what's going through that mind of yours Austin. Don't you dare think of showering with Ally!" Trish say too me, or more at me.

"I wasn't thinking that." I pause "but now you mention it" I begin jokingly "she did want to spend more time together." I say trying not to laugh while starting to walk towards the cabin.

"AUSTIN MOON DON'T YOU DARE" She shouts at me, well might as well take this a bit further.

I turn around and start to walk backwards. "Thanks for the idea Trish!" I say and then as I am turning around.

*_Thud* _

I get jumped on and fall to the floor.

"Oww Trish!" I say, my voice going a bit higher than normal.

"Don't even think about it Moon!"

"Trish I was only joking! I would never do that to her!" I say as I get helped up by Hannah.

"I'll believe you...for now."

"Girls I'm done!" Ally says as she walks out of the cabin in different clothes than before "umm Austin why are you covered in mud?"

"Ask Trish."

"Trish..."

"Austin was playing a joke on me then I pushed him." Trish says leaving out what the joke was.

"Umm okay." Ally said looking confused "the bathroom is free for who ever is next..."

"Me!" Trish shouts.

"Right. Well I'm going to unpack" Hannah stats.

"Yep. me too." Bailey adds, before they both go to the cabin also.

"Well looks like it's just you and me Alls." I say putting my hands on her waist "what do you wanna do?"

"Well Austin" she says while putting her arms around my neck. "I want, you to go get changed." She says moving away from me again.

"Okay back in two."

"So you are going to leave me out here in the cold rain by myself?" She said making a fake sad face.

"Well you're always welcome to come into our cabin, you know that."

"Great!"

"But you're turning to face the wall when I get changed!"

"Okay." She said walking into our cabin.

* * *

_**Later That Night** _

We are all sitting around a campfire that we made outside both our cabins.

"It's strange that we like campfires so much." Ben says.

"Yeah, but something is so peaceful and comforting about them." Bailey says while staring into the fire.

"Yeah, true."

"I'm cold." Ally says to me.

"Even though you are by a fire?" I ask.

"I'm just cold okay" she says hitting my chest lightly and playfully.

"I'll come pick out a jumper with you." I say getting up and taking her hand.

"No, you stay here. I have the perfect jumper in mind."

"Um okay?" I say unsure.

"Where's Ally going?" Trish asks after Ally has gone to the cabin.

"To your cabin, clearly Trish." Dez says.

I shake my head laughing slightly at Dez "yeah she went to go get a jumper."

Trish nods, and just at that minute Ally walks back over to me and snuggles up against me.

"So what do you think of the jumper?" She asks looking up at me.

I look at the jumper, it's the one I lent her "I love it." I say before I kiss her head.

"I'm glad" she says laying her head back on my chest.

"Aww how cute an Auslly snuggle!" Hannah points out to the rest of the group.

I laugh slightly and say "I wondered how long it was going to be before you called us that." Everyone starts to laugh at my comment, I really didn't think it was that funny but oh well.

"Austin? Ally?" I hear a voice say, I know that voice. It's Dallas' voice.

I turn around "what do you want Dallas?" I ask, I didn't want to be rude but we were all having a good time before he came.

"I cam to say I'm sorry." We all just look at him. "I see that you and Ally are happy together, I won't get in the way of that."

"Thanks" I say a bit in disbelief, I mean I know I said it could happen but I didn't really believe it.

"But that doesn't mean I will leave all of you alone. I'm not going to let you all get your fairy tales." He said before walking off.

We all turn back to face each other, then we hear him say "bye, Bailey."

* * *

**A/N- Ok so this chapter was mainly just a filler but it sets up the next ones.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**See Auslly is all fine, Dallas will be leaving them alone. There is going to be more about the other characters now as well so you get to see more from them and stuff, you know?**

**Anyway...**

**Don't forget about the cover for this story! If you want to make one or have ideas for one that would be great because I really don't know what to do :P**

**If you have any ideas let me know! :) and tell me what you think please :) I love to hear it!**

**Review please :D**


	10. Time To Dance

**A/N- I'm so, so, sorry for not updating for ages! but I'm off this week so I'm hoping to update a bit more :)**

**Thanks SO much for all the reviews! Love you guys!**

**disclaimer I don't own any Austin and Ally characters.**

* * *

**Ally's View **

"Trish!" I shout.

"Yep?" She asks coming out of the bathroom.

"Where is the dress I packed? What is this one?" I ask slightly angry, the dance is tonight.

"Oh right that."

"Trish." I say as Hannah and Bailey walk in the cabin.

"What's going on?" Hannah asks.

"Trish swapped the dress I packed for this one!"

"Ally, that dress is beautiful!" Bailey says.

"And you know you look hot in it for Austin." Trish says "red is so your colour."

All of a sudden I hear a voice I have grown to know.

"Hey Ally, wanna hang out today?" Austin asks while walking into the cabin.

"Austin!"

"What?" He asks sounding confused.

"You can't see me dress until tonight."

"Ally come on it's a dress." He says smiling. That smile that is so perfect.

"Nope, she's right." Trish says joining "this one is a surprise."

"But Ally" he says in his begging voice.

"I'm sorry Austin." I say trying to contain my laughter.

"I can tell you you'll love it though." Hannah adds, making Austin smile slightly.

"Hm oh really?" He says smirking and slowly walking out backwards "I'll see you tonight then" He says with another smirk and wink.

"What no good bye kiss?" I joke.

"You're the one that won't let me in" he says smiling.

"Enough of the cute flirting!" Hannah says.

"Just go and kiss him!" Bailey adds.

I laugh and walk up to him.

I wrap my arms around his neck, his going around my waist. We stand there making-out for a long time until Dez walks up and shouts "TO MUCH PDA" while laughing.

We pull apart and laugh. "I'll see you tonight" he said before he gave me a quick peck and the lips and went back to his cabin.

* * *

**_Two Hours Before The Dance _**

**Austin's View **

While walking around the camp I hear someone calling me, I turn around to see our music teacher.

"Hey" I say walking to him.

"Austin, I really need you and Ally to sing tonight!" He says in a rush.

"Huh? Why?" I ask.

"The live music can't make it, so I need you to replace them."

"Okay, I'll check with Ally but, I'm sure it's fine" I say smiling.

"Thanks I owe you!" He says before walking away.

I text Ally.

_Hey Alls! We got asked to sing at the dance for a bit tonight. You wanna do it? - Austin x _

I was expecting to have to wait for a reply, her being a girl and probably already getting ready for the dance. But within a minute I got a reply.

_Yeah! We'll pick songs when I see you tonight :) The girls want me to say 'tell the guys to get us at 7' see u then :) - Ally x _

Well that's sorted, better tell the guys to be ready by seven.

* * *

**_7 o'clock _**

**Austin's View **

So it took us about half hour to get ready. The girls however have been getting ready all day.

"We ready?" Tony asks walking out of the bathroom.

"Yep" the rest of us say in unison.

We leave to go to the girls cabin. I'll finally get to see Ally in that dress, which I am told I will love. Not that what she is wearing really matters anyway I'll always love her, not that I could tell her that, not yet at least.

Ben goes up to their door first and knocks on it. They all decided to go together as friends since they won't admit that they all like each other yet.

Bailey walks out wearing a purple dress with a slight bit of glitter on from the waist up.

Tony went to get Hannah next, when se came out she was in a black sparkly dress that feathered out from the waist, and went down to the floor.

I wanted to go last so I let Dez go up next. Trish came out to join everyone else wearing a pink and silver, floor length dress.

"Um Austin." Trish says as she and Dez walk over to us. "Ally doesn't want to come out, she doesn't think she looks good. We tried telling her that she looked amazing but she wouldn't listen."

"I'll go talk to her, you guys go a head" I say with a slight smile, I'm worried about Ally, I don't like seeing her upset.

"Hey Ally" I say quietly as I open the cabin door.

"No Austin, I don't want you to see me like this, I look horrible." She says, I close the door behind me before I go to sit by her.

"Ally, come on, turn around, let me see you." I say gently while trying to get her to turn around so I can see her.

After a minute she turns to face me. She is wearing a tight, pink dress that stopped about mid thigh. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than ever before, I didn't think it was possible.

"I look horrible. I'm so sorry Austin." She says as she lays her head on my chest about to cry.

"Ally, look up at me." She reluctantly looked up. "You look beautiful." I say looking into her eyes "you're amazing Ally."

She smiles up at me slightly before kissing me. "Thanks" she says as she pulls away.

I smile at her "so are you ready to go sing?" I ask.

"I think so. What song do you want to do?" I smile at her, we link our hands and walk to the dance.

* * *

_**An Hour Later** _

"You didn't say what song we're going to sing." Ally says as we walk to the stage.

"Don't look down."

"That's the song we wrote a few weeks ago" she says, I nod. "Are we doing another one aswell?"

"Yep, I was thinking, you can come to me?" She smiles at me as we step onto the stage.

So we did a few extra songs, then decided to take a break.

After we had a drink Moments by one direction came on.

"May I have this dance?" I say to Ally with a wink, she placed her hand in mine and we walked to the dance floor.

"Thank you for tonight Austin" she whispers to me as we dance along slowly to the song.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask, I don't know what I have done in order to get a thanks.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have come tonight."

I smile and give her a quick kiss, "I meant what I said, you look beautiful, more beautiful than you normally do, I didn't think it was possible." I say blushing slightly.

"I'm really not, but thanks" she says sounding unsure of herself.

"You don't realize how beautiful you are do you?"

She does a slight smile and looks to the ground.

"Wait here." I say as the song finishes. I go get Dez, Tony, Ben and this other guy James, the only way I can get her to see how amazing and beautiful she is, is to sing to her.

The music starts to play, Ally is standing with Trish, Hannah and Bailey.

_"Don't try to make me stay  
Or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answer  
Don't make me stay the night  
Or ask if I'm alright  
I don't have the answer." _Ben sings starting the song.

_"Heartache doesn't last forever  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye." _Tony sings.

We all join for the chorus.

_"It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible." _

Dez continues by himself.

_"I've tried to ask myself  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer." _

Ben takes over.

_"But I know, if I go now, if I leave  
Then I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer." _

I continue.

_"Midnight doesn't last forever  
Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world around  
I'm falling down, down, down,  
That's why._

_I find your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible  
Irresistible  
Irresistible  
Irresistible_

_It's in your lips and in your kiss  
It's in your touch and your fingertips  
And it's in all the things and other things  
That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible." _

The boys join in for the final part.

_"It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,  
Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
Irresistible." _

I look to Ally who is smiling at me.

As soon as I get off the stage she wraps her arms around my neck, I wrap mine around her waist and we stand like this for a while.

* * *

**A/N- Ok so I know it was a short chapter! Dallas will be in the next one, and there will be more from the other characters :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway.**

**Please if you have any ideas let me know! :D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review Please :)**


	11. An End To Him

**A/N- Hey everyone.**

**First off I am SO, SO, sorry for not updating, I have had really bad writers block, but I think its gone. I hope.**

**Thank you too my reviewers, LoveShipper, Nicole, MusicMyEscape, Guest, and Guest.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any Austin and Ally characters, or songs used.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Bailey's View **

"Hey Bailey." I hear Ben say from behind me as I''m sitting looking out across the lake. "Are you okay?" He asks, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say lieing.

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lieing" he say while sitting next to me, causing me to smile a little. "Come on, you can tell me."

I look across at him for a moment, I know I can trust him it's just it'll sound silly. "It sounds stupid." I say looking at my hands.

"Then humor me."

"I'm worried about Dallas."

"What about him?"

"He said he wasn't going to let us all get our fairy tale endings."

"Is that what you want?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"A fairy tale ending, with one of us." I blush slightly, feeling like I was getting hotter.

"Maybe, yes." I say, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Which one?" He asks smirking, he can be cocky when he wants.

"Really?"

"I'm interred, what can I say?" Is he just dumb?

"Well, he loves super hero's." I pause and look at him blushing. "Are you really going to make me describe you?"

He laughs slightly before turning to me smiling. "I like you too" he says smiling, making me smile to.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and I move closer to him, laying my head on his chest.

"As for the Dallas thing" he starts, I lean into his more, "don't worry about him, he wont get to us."

* * *

**Ally's View **

Austin and I are walking hand in hand around the camp and talking about random things, the normal way we spend the day.

Austin lets go of my hand and picks up a flower then hands it to me.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I blush at his comment, and we start to lean it.

"Aw how cute." But we get interrupted before we touch.

We both sigh then turn to look to who interrupted us. Dallas.

"What do you want now?" Austin asks placing his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I thought you said you would leave us alone." I continue.

Austin adds, "while you're at it you can leave everyone else alone to, including Bailey."

"Why should you all get your fairy tale endings when the rest of us don't." He says.

"You just haven't found the right on yet." Austin says, I smile up at him sweetly, he's so cute.

"Although, Olivia totally likes you."

"Oh yeah, how would you know that?" Dallas asks.

Austin scoffs, "You're kidding right? Dude its obvious."

Dallas' cheeks go a slight shade of pink, awh he's blushing. "Look Dallas" I say "she's over there, go talk to her." I say pointing behind him.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for everything I've tried to do. You two are cute together. Could you tell Bailey I'm sorry?"

"Of course we can." I say, before he smiles and walks off toward Olivia.

"That was-" Austin starts before I interrupt him.

"Strange?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go meet up with everyone."

"I'm sure Bailey will be happy when we tell her about Dallas, I think she's been worrying about it."

* * *

**Dez's View **

"Hey guys!" I say as me and Trish walk hand in hand into my cabin to meet everyone.

There are a series of 'hey's' from Hannah, Tony, Bailey and Ben.

Wow Ben and Bailey are holing hands, they took their time.

"Hey!" Austin shouts from his bed, where him and Ally were cuddling.

"Hey." Ally says opening her eyes, I think she's trying to sleep.

She jumps up. Austin looks at her confused until she points at our hands and his eyes widen.

"When did this happen?!" Ally asks.

"Long story." Trish says, I laugh to my self, while looking down at the picture of flowers I gave Trish with writing on the back asking her to be m girlfriend.

"But like an hour ago." I put in.

Everyone starts to cheer and say 'about time'.

"So now the only people that haven't admitted they like each other are Hannah and Tony." Ben says, looking directly at them. We all nod in agreement.

"Wha-what make's you think we like each other?" Tony says, we all scoff.

"Okay fine! I'll admit I like Tony!" The rest of the girls cheer.

"Tony, your go." Ben says staring at his best friend playfully.

"I like you to Hannah. Will you be my girl friend?" Hannah goes bright red, the girls all 'awh', and us guys all say 'well done mate'.

"Yes!" She says before hugging him.

"Isn't is funny how we all paired off?" Trish says laughing, we all nod and laugh with her.

"Oh that reminds me." Ally says, making everyone quiet down. "Me and Austin spoke to Dallas today." We all scoff, including Austin. "He said to say sorry and that he'll leave us all alone, including you Bailey." Bailey's mood brightens in seconds and she hugs Ben.

* * *

"So guys its the end of camp concert next week." Austin says.

"Oh yeah, it's gone too quickly" Bailey says snuggling into Ben.

"I know" I say in agreement, they all nod.

"So who's with who for the songs?" Trish asks.

"Boys on one, girls on the other!" Tony shouts.

"Okay then, Boy and Girls it is." Hannah says. We all cheer and the girls go back to their cabin to pick a song, while we do the same.

We decided the songs are going to be a surprise.

* * *

"What about 'Crazy four you'?" Tony suggests.

"Or 'here comes forever'." Ben adds in.

"Oh or 'falling for you'!" I say.

"We really need to pick one!"

"There's 'stole my heart'?" Ben says.

"Too many options!" I complain.

**Meanwhile **

**Hannah's View **

"You belong with me?" Trish suggests.

"Love story?" I ask.

"Love you like a love song?" Bailey adds in.

"Tell me something I don't know?" Ally asks.

"Too many songs!" We all say in unison causing us to laugh.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, this chapter isn't really what I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**I think this story has two chapters left, I am thinking of a sequel though...let me know if you want one :)**

**Tell me if you have any ideas for the story, the next chapter with be the concert, then the final one will be the good bye's and stuff.**

**"Let me know what you think :)**

**Review Please :D**


	12. The Concert

**A/N- Hey!**

**Thank you for the reviews- EnvyNV, NicoFan-of-Apollo, R5Auslly and Gabby!**

**Thanks for all the follows and Favs!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally characters, or songs used.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**The Day Of The Concert **_

**Ally's View **

"Come on Austin, tell me pleaseee!" I say as we join everyone at our table for lunch.

"Nope." He says.

"But we agreed no secrets." I say trying to get him to tell me.

"No Austin, don't let her pull the girlfriend card." Dez says, causing Austin to smirk and laugh slightly.

"Stay strong man." Tony says.

"Well we did agree that" he says, "but" oh no, so close. "You won't tell me the song that you girls are doing." He wins.

"Fine." I say taking one of his chips.

"Hey!" He says as everyone laughs at his reaction. "You took my food, you know the price." I blush slightly, he points to his cheek. I roll my eyes playfully, then kiss his cheek. Everyone laughs lightly before returning to their food.

"Better?"

"Much." He says kissing my cheek and taking a bite of my chocolate muffin.

"Austin!" I complain.

"Hey, I paid up" he say causing me to laugh.

"Okay you guys enough." Trish says laughing lightly.

"No telling each other the songs! We all find out tonight anyway." Ben says.

"Fine" the rest of us say in unison turning back to our food.

Only a few more hours.

* * *

_**Concert**_

"Okay! Evening everyone! Hope you all rehearsed enough, 'cause tonight is the night. First up we have Olivia's group!"

Olivia's group all go onto the stage and start to sing 'You belong with me'.

"Good thing we didn't pick that song" Hannah says as she and Tony join Austin and I. I laugh and the boys look confused.

"When are you up?" Ben asks as him and Bailey walk over hand in hand.

"Just before you, there's three groups to go I think." Trish says.

"Great" we say in unison.

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

"Can Ally's group please go back stage to get ready with their mics."

"See you in a min." I say to Austin before giving him a quick kiss and leaving with the girls.

**Austin's View **

The girls come walking out on to the stage in different outfits.

Ally is in very short and tight shorts, nice for me to see, but no one else should. As soon as she comes down she is taking my jacket that will cover her up more. Her top is yellow, my favorite colour, tight and strapless. Man she looks so good.

Hannah is in the same but a blue top, Trish a green top, and Bailey a purple one.

The music starts and straight away a know the song.

_"When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na_

_When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na_

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…_

_When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na_

_When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na_

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…_

_When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na_

_When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na_

_This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!_

_When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na_

_When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na" _

I clap as loud and as quick as I can before me and the guys go back stage to see them before our turn.

"Ally!" I say as she comes off. "That was amazing!" I say while pulling her into a tight hug, and then a quick kiss. "You're amazing."

"Awh thanks Austin!" She says smiling at me.

"That was great girls! Now next we have Austin's group. Come on up!"

"That's me." I say before kissing her. "Oh, wait take this." I say handing her my jacket that will cover her up more, she giggles at my action, but still takes it.

"Thanks" she says smiling.

"Hope you enjoy!" I say before me and the guys run onto the stage.

**Ally's View **

The music starts and I, and the rest of the girls, smile at our boys.

_"I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today._

_Oh girl, and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me actin' a fool._

_Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
That's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl, cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U_

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)_

_Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right, yeah..._

_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U" _

I clap and cheer as much as I can. He kept looking a me and winking throughout the song. Man I'm falling for him, hard.

"What did you think?" Austin asks grabbing me from behind, dragging me ou of my thoughts.

"You were amazing! Loved the song!"

"Well you have Tony to thank for that."

"No prob Ally" Tony said laughing with a wink, I smile back at him.

"You guys want to go back to one of our cabins?" Hannah asks with Tony's arm over her shoulders and hers around his waist.

"The guys one, it's bigger." Trish points out, we all nod in agreement.

"Sure just invite yourself in." Ben says, trying not to laugh.

"We're going out now, I'll come in when ever I like." Bailey says to him with a wink.

"Let's go then!" Dez says leading the way, with Trish holding his hand.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, again not really how I wanted it to go :/**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway :)**

**Thanks to EnvyNV for the song suggestion :D**

**So, one last chapter for this story then...the good byes :'(**

**It's okay though! There might be a squeal! That is if you guys want one :) Let me know in a review :D I've already had EnvyNV saying they want one so it's up to you lot.**

**I'll try and get the last chapter up tomorrow hopefully, I know what I want it to go like so hopefully you'll like it :D**

**If you have any ideas for the last chapter or for the squeal then let me know in a PM or Review :D**

**Review Please :D **

**You're all the best! **


	13. Last Songs and Good-Byes

**A/N- Hey! I know third update in one weekend after not updating for a month, am I forgiven? :D**

**But yes, this is a sad time, or could be seen as a happy time...depends how you look at it.**

**I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all of you! My Reviewers! My Favs! My Followers! And anyone who has read the story. I really hope you enjoyed the story :D**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo - haha glad you like that bit :)**

**EnvyNV - If I hadn't have written this chapter straight after the other, and before you reviewed, I would have used that idea, it's really good.**

**nerdychick316 - I know, I love WWE, CM Punk is the best! Hate John Cena, oh so much, lol.**

**(I am adding the replies in today)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally characters, or songs used.**

**So...Chapter 13 **

* * *

_**The Last Night **_

**Ben's View **

"Hey" I say as Bailey walks into our cabin.

"Hey" she says with a smile, the rest of the girls follow behind her, but she comes to sit on my lap.

"Hey Austin" Ally says walking to him, he hugs her tight.

"Hannah!" Tony calls to her as she joins him on his bed.

"Dez?" Trish asks.

"Yeah coming now!" He shouts back.

"What's he doing?" She asks us.

"Who knows?" Asks Austin.

"So we were thinking..." Ally began.

"Oh no." All of us boys say in unison, now that Dez has joined us.

"Oh shh." Bailey says, making me laugh slightly, causing her to smile at me.

"We were thinking that since it's the last night of us all being together" Hannah continues, "that maybe we could have that fire again?"

"You'know, all sit around it, tell stories. Spend our last night altogether as a group." Trish finishes.

I look to all the boys and at the same time we say "sounds great."

"YAY" the girls shout before leaving the cabin to, well, I don't know.

"I haven't really thought about how hard it's going to be leaving Bailey" I say quietly, so the boy could only just hear it.

"Yeah, I haven't thought about leaving Hannah either." Tony agrees moving to sit by me, soon followed by Austin and Dez.

"I guess we all kinda forgot that there was an end to camp." Austin says.

"I forgot how lucky me and Austin are to be living near Ally and Trish." Dez says, we all stare at him confused that he would say that.

"It's going to be hard, not seeing them every day." I say ending the silence.

"You'll just have to see each other on week ends I guess?" Austin says, "I'm sure everything will be fine, plus you only live like an hour away from each other, I'm sure you can sort something out." He continued sounding reassuring.

"Yeah, you're right" Ton begins, "I'm sure it'll all be fine." He pause for a minute. "Right come on, let's get packing." He says before plugging his Ipod into a speaker and playing a bit of R5.

* * *

_**Campfire **_

**Trish's View **

"It's really warm and yet we're around a campfire..." Dez says laughing slightly, everyone else joining in also. I hit him playfully.

"I'm going to miss this." Hannah says. I look around to face her, she's cuddled up to Tony, I smile slightly at seeing them so happy together.

"We all are." Ben reassures.

"Best moments of the camp anyone?" Dez asks.

"Mine was when Ben and I started going on our mid-night walks." Bailey says smiling and leaning into him more.

"Mine was when on one of the walks we saw Austin and Ally 'rehearsing', well that's what they said." Ben said with a wink, causing Bailey, Austin and Ally to laugh.

"We were rehearsing!" Austin says still laughing a bit.

Ally smiled, "When Austin and I went for a walk while camping so looked out across the lake and talked. That is one of my best memories." She says, I see both their faces lighten up at the memory, they cuddle into each other more.

"Trish pushing me into the mud after making jokes about coming into the shower with you. That's one of my favorites." Austin says, I begin to laugh and Ally looks confused.

"You were joking about what?!" Ally asks causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Alls." He says kissing the top of her head.

"Tony?" Austin asks.

"When Hannah and I had a food fight. By far." Tony says smiling.

"When did you have a food fight?" Ben asks.

"Long story" Tony and Hannah say in unison laughing.

"So you mean your best memory isn't the camping Tony?" Dez asks jokingly, we all laugh lightly at how set against it he was, he enjoyed really, even if he won't say it.

"When you all made me and Tony tell each other that we liked each other. Thanks for that by the way." Hannah says.

"Well mine was when Dez asked me out using a picture." All the other girls went 'awh' as I had told them the story before.

"Mine, by far, was the camping. All the time we spent together, sharing a tent with Trish, getting lost in the forest with Trish, it was a good time." We all laugh remembering the camping trip.

"I'm going to miss this place." Ally says, "I'm going to miss you guys." She continued looking at Hannah, Tony, Ben and Bailey. We all smile lightly looking around at each other. I let a small tear slip, I really am going to miss everyone.

"One last song?" Bailey asks, looking around at everyone, seeing everyone nod. Austin grabs his guitar from next to him, and begins to play a song we all know.

_"So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_This is our song that's all that matter cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song_

_And grab your guitar  
Sit by the fire  
Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together and sing it out loud_

_This is our song that's all that matter cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer and this is our song  
This is our song, this is our song  
This is our song_

_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_This is our song that's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer (Our summer)_

_This is our song that's all that matters cause  
We all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song (This is our song)  
This is our song (This is our song)  
This is our song  
This is our song"_

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

**_Leaving _**

**Bailey's View**

Right now we are all standing in our couples saying good bye to each other. Well me, Ben, Hannah and Tony are saying good bye.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I say to Ben, I small tear escaping one of my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Bailey, we'll visit as much as we can right?" He asks I nod and hold him in a long, tight hug.

I pull away and look into his eyes, we lean in for one last kiss.

**Tony's View **

"It's going to be weird not seeing you every day." I say to Hannah while hugging her.

"I know. We'll text every day though, and visit as much as possible." She says, I nod in agreement.

She pulls out of the hug and I see shes been crying, tears still rolling down her face.

"I'm going to miss you Hannah."

"I'll miss you too Tony." She says before we share one last kiss.

**Ally's View **

"I'm so glad we don't have to say good bye like them Austin." I say, holding his hand tighter.

"I know, I wouldn't be able too, I'd miss you to much."

I look up at him then hug him tighter.

**Dez's View **

"We're the lucky ones you know." I say looking towards Tony, Hannah, Ben and Bailey.

"I know, I don't think I would be able to do what they are." Trish says, I smile lightly at her, bringing her in for a hug.

**Other's View **

Tony, Hannah, Ben and Bailey all join Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez.

"I'm going to miss you all so much" Ally says crying slightly, Austin holds her closer to him.

"We all will." Hannah says, still crying as Tony holds her in to him, letting a few tears fall silently.

"Thanks for an amazing summer everyone, I'd hate to imagine what it would have been like without all of you here." Ben says, a tiny, tiny, tear going down his cheek too. Bailey hugs into his chest more.

"We'll all meet up at some point, we'll have too" Dez says, "I can't lose you lot, Tony, Hannah, Ben, Bailey, I will miss you."

"We'll meet up, don't worry Dez." Bailey says smiling at him slightly.

They're all standing in a circle, a circle made up of the people they have become so close to over the past few weeks, the people who are like family.

They go in for a group hug, it only last a minute or two as they are told they have to go.

They all hug each other separately, saying words of 'good-byes' and 'I'll miss you's'.

"We have to go." Tony whispers under his breath, all the girls in tears and the buys trying to stay strong for them.

"I guess this is it." Trish says.

"Bye guys" they all say in unison, earning a slight bit of laughter from all of them.

They share one last group hug, before saying one last good bye, going into the cars in pairs, Trish and Ally, Austin and Dez, Tony and Ben, Hannah and Bailey.

Before they know it they all drive off, leaving behind the best summer they've had in years.

* * *

**A/N- Thats the end of Music and Drama everyone.**

**That really wasn't as emotional as I would have had liked it to be :S**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this story, and that the ending didn't let it down.**

**You could see it as the end of a story, or the start of a new one. Yep, that's right, I'm starting a squeal! Not sure what it will be called yet. So I thought you could come up with some names, up to you :D**

**Why not do one final review to tell me what you thought of the story? **

**I so hoped you enjoyed this story, it's sad to think this one is over, but hey, there's the squeal right?**

**So, for one last time in this story;**

**Review Please :D :D :D**

**R.I.P-Cory Monteith, You will be missed.**


	14. Sequel : Reuniting and Relationships

**A/N- **

**Music and Drama is my most popular story!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favs throughout this story.**

**Thanks to the people who followed and faved me through this story.**

**Thank you to all you readers.**

**So The new Sequel is posted:**

_**Reuniting and Relationships **_

**Hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
